


I wonder what sunscreen tastes like

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Lives AU, M/M, Treebros, Usually Evan stutters but I forgot to write it. This is kind old, angst has no place here, beach, pure fluff, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: This is a prompt for a day at the beach. That’s all.





	I wonder what sunscreen tastes like

Florida wasn't exactly paradise.

Sure, it was pretty, and it was near the ocean, but it was hot, and Evan sunburned easily as it was.

So why was it his luck Connor's family chose to go down to their beach house in Florida?

The second they'd arrived to the house, Evan found the appropriate bed he'd be sleeping in, and just went to sleep (the car ride was exhausting, don't judge him). He didn't even change or shower, he just... slept.

Connor found this fairly amusing, but knew not to test his exhausted boyfriend. Evan would've been extremely grumpy if Connor woke him.

When Evan had awoken, Connor started talking about going down to the beach, and how it was only a few minute walk away. He apparently loved the ocean, and that was why he was so enthusiastic.

Evan had never seen the ocean before up until this day, so he agreed, changing into his swim trunks and swim shirt (he didn't like swimming without it. He thought people were judging him because he was just a little chubby).

"You're gonna get hot in that," Connor stated, walking out with Evan. They walked close together, shoulder to shoulder, occasionally bumping them, while Connor held a basket filled with beach stuff.

"I'll be fine," Evan rolled his eyes, grabbing Connor's hand. He gently began to play with his fingers.

"Evan," Connor looked down at him, faking seriousness, "This is your first time being on Florida. Trust me when I say you'll want as minimal clothing as possible."

"No, you just wanna see my pudgy chest," Evan jokingly said.

"Yeah, because I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to love your body," Connor threw an arm around him.

"So it's like a job requirement," Evan playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, it's a suggestion I happily follow," Connor giggled. "Now c'mon, we're close to the beach."

Soon, they were down by the ocean, and Connor set out a towel while Evan gazed at the ocean in awe. They quickly applied some sunscreen as well. There were some barriers so people wouldn't swim out too far.

"Wanna go swim in it?" Connor approached him and swung an arm around his shoulders.

Nerves swam through Evan's body at the thought. He did want to swim in the ocean, but he was worried about sharks, jelly fish, or the tide trying to sweep him away. So, he shook his head and said, "Maybe later."

"Alrighty, how about I cover you with sand instead? Don't worry about crabs, I'll throw them into the ocean if they get even five feet close to you," Connor grinned, and pecked his chee.

"Sure," Evan went and laid down in the sand, and watched as Connor gather up some sand and dumped some onto his chest.

After a while of covering Evan, Connor had finished. He left Evan's head uncovered though, obviously. He took a seat beside him and relaxed.

"You better not move. It took forever to get all that sand on you," Connor stated, pulling out his phone to take a picture of his sanded boyfriend.

Evan smirked, and wiggled around just a bit, causing some of the sand to fall.

"Nooo!" Connor tried to fix it. "You asshole! Stop! Noooo!"

Evan laughed, but he stopped, "Fine fine, I'll stop."

"You're so mean to me," he shook his head, running a sandy hand through Evan's hair.

"Ewww! That was a low blow," Evan pouted at him. "I'm completely vulnerable right now."

"Hush. I'm making a sand castle," Connor began to lump some sand together.

"You mean a sand lump?" Evan giggled. "Because if so, it looks beautiful."

Connor stared at him flatly.

Evan laughed, "I'm just kidding! Still, won't it be hard without a bucket?"

"You think I came unprepared?" Connor asked, pulling out a bucket out of the bag.

"I didn't think you'd wanna make sandcastles," Evan stated bluntly. "I knew the loved the ocean, but seeing it in person is different."

"Evan, just look at it," he gestured to the body of water. "How can you not think something like that is beautiful?"

"I don't disagree with that notion, but there's still jelly fish, crabs, and sharks that wanna hurt me for no reason," Evan rolled his eyes.

"If you don't go out too far and stay clear of them, you'll be fine!" Connor protested.

"Still, they make me uneasy," Evan sighed.

Connor laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not the mean boyfriend who'll force you to swim in the ocean. Just put your toes in it, that's all I ask."

"Hmm..." Evan narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm not sure I can spare my toes. The crabs would probably see it as a sacrifice and begin sniping."

"Weirdo," he teased, pecking his cheek. "If you loose your toes, I'll carry you back to the beach house, deal?"

"Fine, help me up."

After freeing Evan from the lump of sand that encased his body, the two teenage boys went and stood near the shoreline of the ocean. Evan tentatively put his feet in as Connor requested.

It did feel a bit nice, if he was being honest.

They spent a couple of moments standing there, listening to the crashing waves of the ocean. Connor kept an arm around Evan's shoulder, and would sometimes kiss his lips.

But then, Connor suddenly said, "You know, this is beautiful and all, but I can't help but wonder what sunscreen tastes like."

Evan glared at him, "You ruined the moment."

"So you're suggesting you haven't wondered-"

"Kindly shut up," Evan nudged him.

Connor mocked him playfully, but complied.

After a while, they headed back to the beach house to rest up. Connor had to help Evan treat his sunburn.

"Florida weather is brutal," Evan complaining while Connor rubbed Aloe onto his red neck.

"You can say that again," Connor made a mental note to wash his hands after this.

"I'm not gonna even tan from this," he whined. "I never do."

"Just keep treating it with Aloe and it'll be fine."

"Just... fuck Florida, man."


End file.
